


Lines of Communication

by pastelgod



Category: Castlevania (Cartoon), 悪魔城ドラキュラ | Castlevania Series
Genre: Accidental Voyeurism, Blood Drinking, Friends to Lovers, M/M, Magic, Masturbation, Mutual Pinning, These dorks, Trans Male Character, Trans male Trevor Belmont, idiots to lovers, trans author
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2019-04-28
Updated: 2019-04-28
Packaged: 2020-02-08 15:55:28
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,660
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18626446
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/pastelgod/pseuds/pastelgod
Summary: After the fall of Dracula, Trevor and Sypha depart to arm the people of Wallachia with the knowledge to defend themselves, leaving Adrian with ample time alone in the castle to "reflect" on the man that he can't deny he has feelings for.Sypha provided him with an enchanted necklace to call on them if danger breaches the castle walls, but Adrian accidentally sends out something that is far from a distress call...





	Lines of Communication

**Author's Note:**

> I promised this like two months ago, but my personal writing standards ticked up a few notches, and I couldn’t publish it until it met that standard. 
> 
> Trevor is trans- they've got penicillin and magic, they can have hrt too. 
> 
> Like my other works, I'm using "Adrian" over "Alucard" as a personal preference, and this is all post-cannon where I’d like to think Adrian asks his new “friends” to call him by his given name ;)

After Trevor and Sypha left, Adrian would have just gone back to sleep, but there was work to be done. The Belmont hold was open and exposed without its sealing stone, and it was his now, he supposed. Even though he found the contents distasteful, if there was anything his parents drilled into him, it was the preservation of knowledge. So, he worked. He worked in his parents’ memory, for the things they believed in.

He started with a small stone structure over the entrance to keep the rain out. He would find a way to seal it again later. For now, he would be awake to defend it, if Carmilla ever got around to trying to destroy it. He could sleep later.

Trevor and Sypha had departed soon after their victory over Dracula. They'd been reluctant to leave him, but he shoo’d them out. They had further journeys, and he needed time.

They first returned a few weeks later, and Sypha had presented him with a necklace- simple cord wrapped around an intriguing stone. One of three- one for each of them. She told him they were a gift from a village the pair had defended from the remnants of the night hord still roaming the countryside, pressed into Sypha’s hand by an old man as they passed his home on the edge of town. The surface and structure of the stones were similar to a quartz, but each’s core was milky and opaque. It was unlike any stone Adrian had ever encountered- it certainly wasn't natural. 

“It's enchanted,” She up told him, “it allows messages to be sent over long distances.” She stopped herself, putting her finger to her lip. “Not words, though. Feelings. Emotions. You’ll be able to let us know if you're in danger.”

“I'm quite alright here, Sypha.” Adrian stood stiffly, awkward. Even after all they'd been through together, it still felt strange to be so… cared for. 

“I know, but we want you to have it.” 

Sypha was already wearing hers, and Adrian could see a matching charm hanging from Trevor's belt from where he stood against a stone wall. The distance between Trevor and he was a palpable, nearly physical thing. He understood it, though. Trevor had Sypha now- he was in a new chapter of his life, and Adrian was just a reminder of a chapter now closed. But Sypha kept dragging him back.

“You don’t need magic to use them, even Trevor can.” Sypha continued- Trevor rolled his eyes at that, though Sypha didn't notice. “There may be cause for Trevor and I to separate at some time, so it's good that all three operate independently. Just concentrate on the emotion and the recipient” She demonstrated, and Adrian felt a warm pulse and saw a flash of green from the necklace, followed by a feeling of contentment. “Messages from me will be green, and Trevor’s will be purple.”

Adrian had thanked her with a kiss on the cheek, and Trevor an awkward pat on the shoulder which he returned in kind. They left again soon after. 

That was a year ago. The pair returned sporadically with tales of their adventures, and sometimes with a magical item or two to be stored in the hold. They were going village to village, meeting the locals and training them how to defend themselves against creatures of the night. Dracula’s remaining generals and other powerful vampires were a distant threat on the horizon, but they would come back, and Sypha refused to move on until the peoples there stood any sort of a chance. 

Adrian fell into a rhythm alone in the castle. With no master, the castle- a living thing in its own right, normally- was dead. The halls were empty and quiet, accept for the soft _clack_ _clack_ of his own footfalls. 

He hadn't been lying when he sent Trevor and Sypha away. He needed time- time to process,  time to grieve. In the blink of an eye, both of his parents, the only people he had really ever known, were gone. They were his mentors, his teachers, his friends, all in one, and they were gone.

He didn't sleep. He had slept enough.

He had already read most of the books in his mother’s library. The same was not true of his father’s, but the endless histories and mythologies did not interest him.  He had flipped through the books in the Belmont hold, but they weren't meant for him- their pages enchanted, their true knowledge hidden.

So he walked the castle when the weather was not favorable for working on the hold. He walked the halls and reflected- reflected on his life, his parents, and their end, on his adventure and his two friends he had made on the way.

* * *

 

 Trevor Belmont had never been one for subtlety.

It was because he didn't particularly try- he was loud and brash, and that had served him well enough, but he was terrible at keeping any emotion that couldn't be drowned out with sarcasm hidden. 

It was just Trevor's luck that, in addition, Adrian was especially perceptive. From the moment he woke in Gresit, he could feel Trevor’s eyes on him. At first it was easy enough to dismiss- Trevor didn't trust him- he was a Belmont, and Adrian had little evidence that he himself was not Dracula, and even as he really was, he was only a degree separation away from the enemy.

Even after Trevor began to trust him, even once his hands didn't instinctively twitch near his belt when Adrian moved a little too quickly or showed a little too much teeth, he could still feel Trevor’s eyes burrowing into him. The only time their presence was not felt was when Trevor was asleep, or so drunk he may as well have been.

It hadn't been Adrian’s intention to get Trevor drunk, he had done that all on his own, but he didn't fight the inn owner when she insisted Sypha take a private room quite as much as he should have.

Trevor said he was “making up for lost sobriety” as he downed his fifth ale. Sypha had long since gone to bed, so it was Adrian who had to half support-half carry Trevor up to their room. 

Trevor put on the same show as always, spouting insults and insistence that he didn't need help from “someone like” Adrian- even drunk, careful not to use the V word around the countryside Christians- but even for a habitual drunk like himself, alcohol can be somewhat of a truth serum, and his words held no bite.

Adrian had dumped him on the only bed in the room, and slouched in the chair he figured he’d spend the night not-sleeping in. He felt Trevor’s gaze on him. He almost didn't look, figuring the man would pass out eventually, but curiosity got the better of him. The eyes that met his own were intense, and not nearly as unfocused as he expected.

It wasn't the same intellectual curiosity that Sypha regarded him with- anyone else may have seen hatred in Trevor’s eyes, but Adrian could see beyond that thin mask of distrust and annoyance. He saw the hunger in Trevor’s eyes. It mirrored his own.

“What,” Adrian finally sighed.

Trevor didn’t respond right away, taking his time, his eyes tracing the outlines of Adrian's reclining form. “You’re pretty,” he slurred.

Adrian laughed, he couldn't help himself- it was just so unexpected. “You're drunk Belmont, go to sleep.”

Trevor grunted and rolled over. He wouldn't remember this interaction in the morning, and Adrian would probably earn himself a punch to the mouth if he brought it up. Still though, this strange, near-feral man, saw him, saw his teeth and his brutal scar, and still thought that he was “pretty.” He smiled, despite himself.

* * *

 

Adrian’s train of thought was interrupted by a pulse from his necklace, followed by a green flash and a feeling of calm- Sypha’s weekly check in. He responded by touching the pendant, focusing on Sypha, and sending the emotion back.

He sighed. Maybe reminiscing about Trevor wasn’t the best idea. The memory was innocent enough, but the hunger he remembered in Trevor’s eyes still sent heat curling low in his stomach. Days alone in the castle got tedious sometimes, and he would occasionally _indulge his more human side_ , but the process often left him feeling even more lonely than before once the high wore off.

If he was going to do this, he was going to at least get clean at the same time. He made his way to one of the castle’s many baths- large rooms with various sized tubs, supplied with hot water by complicated plumbing and heated with magic, deep in the castle’s bowels.

Adrian closed the door behind him. Even though he was completely alone, it felt uncomfortable to pleasure himself with the door open. He unbuttoned his blouse, removed his belts, and unlaced his pants, before hanging the garments from a series of hooks on the wall. He left Sypha’s necklace on, always wary of receiving a distress signal or missing a check in and having the pair show up unannounced. 

He pulled a lever on the far wall and a wooden compartment in the wall opened up and a half pipe swung down towards the tub. Seconds later, steaming water flowed down the pipe and into the tub. As the tub filled, Adrian retrieved a towel, some soap, and a bottle of fragrant oil from a closet. He set them down by the edge of the tub and secured his hair into a bun with a ribbon.

The water automatically stopped flowing before the tub overfilled and the pipe folded back into the wall. He poured some of the oil into the bath. It formed a pleasant-smelling slick on the water. Jasmine was a favorite of his- a pleasant balance of floral and earthy. He stepped in, easing into the water, careful to keep his head- and his hair- dry.

He rubbed the soap over his body, clearing away a few days of dust and grime. It was this kind of decadence that the church abhorred- getting fully nude and submerged in water, even alone, too close to the hedonism of the Roman public baths. The condemnation was fair, the relaxing aroma of the oil and the soft touches of his own hands had Adrian’s mind wandering back towards more sinful things.  

* * *

 

The first time he tasted Trevor had been on a dare of sorts.

They were camped out in the woods, on their way to the Belmont estate for the first time. Trevor had woken up before Sypha and he had asked Adrian if he wanted to train with him until the sun rose. A full night of boredom, and nothing better to do, compelled Adrian to follow him as he walked a little ways away from their camp. 

Adrian crossed his arms. “Let me get this straight, you want me to bite you, just so you can try to get away?” Trevor nodded. “I don’t think you know what you’re asking, Belmont.”

“What’s the point of spending all this time with a vampire if I can’t get in practice that would be impossible otherwise?” Trevor’s eyes sparkled mischievously. “But I understand if you don’t think you can control yourself.”

Adrian’s fingernails bit into his palms. Maybe he had been wrong- maybe this man could wield magic, and his only ability was to infuriate him, specifically. He wouldn’t feel the need to prove himself to literally any other person, but Adrian longed to wipe that cocky grin off his face. He closed the distance between them. 

“Fine, but you don’t get to be upset with me if you regret it.” He paused. “Or tell Sypha.”

“Deal.” Trevor had to noticeably tilt his head up to meet Adrian’s eyes when they were this close.

“If you want me to stop, tap my hip three times.”

Trevor frowned. “You’re acting as if I will be unable to break free.”

“I highly doubt that you will be.”

Trevor huffed. “We’ll see about that, come at me.” 

Adrian hesitated for a moment. Was he really going to do this? Trevor really didn’t know what he was getting himself into, but Adrian was acutely aware that he, himself, was the one being manipulated, not the other way around. He was very much still in control, but their proximity combined with the promise of human blood for the first time since he woke up in Gresit, was making it harder for him to talk himself out of it.

 Fine, he thought, he’d give Trevor what he so clearly wanted. He carded his slender fingers through Trevor’s hair, and pulled his head to the side. Trevor stood still and tense, poised as he is before a fight. 

“It will be more pleasant if you would relax,” Adrian supplied. 

“Fuck you,” Trevor replied. Adrian hummed and hovered his face above his shoulder. Trevor, shifted, impatient, but Adrian took his time- this was his favorite part- the anticipation. He had shed enough of Trevor’s blood in Gresit to know what it smelled like already, but to be this close to the source was intoxicating. He took a deep breath in, as subtly as possible, as to not key the man in to what he was doing, which was smelling him

 Even as he was doing it, he mentally kicked himself. _God, Adrian, you're depraved._ He could stay like this for hours, listening to Trevor's heart race and smelling the endorphins flooding his system, but he knew that he was rapidly losing his window, and if he didn't act, he would lose this opportunity.

Trevor flinched when Adrian's lips met his skin. Adrian lightly scratched his scalp in a way that he hoped was comforting. He gave the Belmont another moment to steady himself before he sunk his fangs into his neck.

He immediately began to struggle, as was the intended purpose of this whole exercise. The movement flipped a predatory switch in Adrian's mind, and his grip tightened in Trevor's hair and on his shoulder. It only took a few seconds for his struggle to peter out to soft whimpers. Adrian still had the presence of mind to watch for those taps on his hip, but they did not come.

Trevor was limp and pliant when he removed his fangs and took his first mouthful of blood. He wouldn't take much, but he had agreed to this ridiculous charade, and he deserved some sort of reward.

Trevor’s blood was everything that was whispered about Belmont blood- it was powerful, and the heat of it like molten lava, but it was also distinctly Trevor- musky and a bit sour, but not unpleasantly- he could only compare it to fancy cheese, but the comparison felt ridiculous, even as he thought it. Adrian's head swam a little, but he kept his composure.

He let his mouth fill a few more times before he withdrew. Luckily for the man, Adrian wasn't hungry, for once, as surrounded by woodland creatures for him to hunt as they were. Through it all, Trevor's hand remained on Adrian's shoulder, never even dropping to the level of his hips- _had he even intended on stopping me?_

Trevor didn't say anything as he withdrew, and when Adrian met his eyes, his pupils were blown wide. Reflected in them, he saw his own blood-streaked face. He turned away, embarrassed, and wiped at his face with the back of his hand.

“I tried to tell you,” he sighed.

Trevor mumbled something unintelligible and turned back towards Sypha and the camp, leaving Adrian, hard, frustrated, and alone in the woods.

He cursed the indignity of it all as he got himself off behind a tree. 

* * *

 

Adrian stoked himself in rhythm with the memory

He came with Trevor’s name on his lips, and faintly felt a warm pulse.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Sypha is trans too if any of you want to @ me about the fact that she and Trevor have kids


End file.
